A Promise Kept
by caidanu
Summary: Ed comes back to fulfill a promise he made a long time ago. Written for 520 day.


"Hey, bastard." Roy glanced up from his seat at the small in time to watch Ed pull out some coins from his pocket and slap them down on the table. "Congratulations on doing it. Almost didn't think you'd get there before you were old and gray."

Roy looked at Ed before a slow smirk spread across his face. He nodded to the empty chair as a silent offer for Ed to join him. "Come here to pay me back, did you?"

"Yeah," Ed flopped down in the chair opposite of Roy and sprawled out. "Heard that you're finally gonna be Fuhrer so I figured it was 'bout time I kept up my end of the deal."

"How kind of you to think of me." Roy held back the full grin the threatened to break out across his face. He couldn't deny that every time he thought about it, he felt almost giddy. Elated didn't even come close to describing how he felt. It had taken so much work for him to finally get here, and he had managed it a couple years shy of his fortieth birthday.

"Damn, this place is pretty damn classy for a small cafe." Ed whistled and fingered the ivory-colored table cloth in front of him. Ed took his time to look around before his eyes settled back on Roy. "They even have paintings hanging up on the walls."

"It only opened a month ago." Roy had picked this place for that reason. Word hadn't gotten around yet. "I've been coming a few times a week for lunch."

While it wasn't too pricey, it did keep a lot of people he knew at work away, allowing him to enjoy a nice quiet lunch. The soft muted tones of ivory and red relaxed him.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd come all this way to give me that." Roy's smile widened when Ed narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at him. "It's really kind of you to think about it."

It truly did surprise him. It had been a few years since he had seen or heard from Ed. Not since Al and Winry tied the knot. And even then, he had always been on the run so much that Roy could never properly track him down to catch up. Since he had parted ways with the military, Roy felt the office lacked a certain spark and liveliness that only Ed could bring.

Rumors about his travels out West had occasionally reached Roy's ears, and sometimes Alphonse would send him a picture or two that included Edward. But seeing him up close, taller, his jawline stronger... that was a sight to behold.

Ed's eyes looked sharper, more cunning than before and his hair longer. Even though it was pulled back, when he had turned, Roy noticed the ponytail ended about mid-back. Any softness to his face he held from his youth was gone, giving way to a well refined look. While he would never be quite as broad nor his jaw as strong as his father's, maturity had been kind to him. Exceedingly kind. Roy decided it was pleasing to look at.

"Don't give me that look," Ed finally said, breaking Roy out of his thoughts. He scowled and pointed a finger at Roy. "Jeez, you look way too surprised by this or way too... something. Dunno but it's weird as fuck so stop it."

"Alphonse had called me last week and said that he didn't know if you'd come to the coronation. No one has been able to reach you for the past month." Roy purposely ignored the last bit Ed had said. "I'm pleasantly surprised. I'm guessing someone at Headquarters told you where to find me."

"Yeah, Hawkeye told me. And well, been busy the past few months. Almost didn't make it." Ed blew a few stray hairs out of his face. "Didn't get the message 'till yesterday morning."

Roy let out a soft breath. That meant Ed must have been on one train after another in order to make it to Central from Creta by lunchtime. All things considered, Edward looked very clean and well-kept. Roy had no idea when he would have found time to shower.

"You made damn good time then. I'm impressed," Roy said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"It's no big." Ed shrugged. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. "So, I didn't miss it, right? It's tonight, that fancy-ass-shit thing they're gonna throw for you? The party where everyone gets to pat you on the back and kiss your ass all night and eat crap that's way too expensive?"

"Yes, it is tonight. I'm assuming you plan to attend." Roy knew Ed didn't like military functions but he hoped this once, Ed would accept the invite. "There will be wine, which will make it more bearable."

"Was planning on it unless you're uninviting me." Ed folded his arms across his chest. He gave Roy a challenging look.

"I wouldn't dream of it. That would be passing on a rare opportunity to see you in a suit." Roy opened up the menu in front of him to distract himself from the image of Ed dressed up. "I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of that yet."

"Good cause this I got to see. The whole thing." Ed flashed him a wide, almost carnal grin. When Roy looked up from the menu he felt caught for a moment. "You're either gonna eat that shit up or be in hell. Probably both. Either way, can't miss my chance to bear witness to that."

"I hope I don't disappoint then." Roy knew he was flirting, but Ed was teasing him, and he felt pleasantly surprised that the words came out light instead of with their usual bite to them. This was a side to Ed he wanted to see more of.

Roy nodded to the menu next to him. "I haven't ordered yet. Care to join me for lunch?"

"Sure. Don't have to be anywhere right now." Ed gave a quick glance around the dining area almost as if he wanted to make sure no one was listening in on them. "You paying?"

"I could." Roy would gladly throw in some extra money to unwind and enjoy a nice lunch before he had to deal with all the formalities tonight.

"Good cause I don't have any on me right now." Ed leaned his elbows on the table and grinned again. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back when you turn this country into a democracy."

Ah, so Edward hadn't forgotten the rest of that conversation so long ago. Roy picked the menu up and handed it to Ed. It had been a long time since he indulged himself. And he could use an interesting distraction right now.

Roy folded his hands together and rested his chin on them while Ed read through the menu. Ed's eyes darted back and forth quickly and he furrowed his brow. Yes this would prove interesting. He smiled. Let the game begin.


End file.
